Mother's day
by Meow-Mix-Meow-Meow-Meow
Summary: Maka wans't expecting much for soul this year but she is amazed when he surpises her this time around. Their two children are more than excited to help their father in this little trick of his.


Maka sighed as she awoke to find her husband, Soul Eater, still asleep next to her. It seems as if he forgot that it was mothers day again this year. She couldn't really blame him though, She wasnt his mother nor has his mother been a big part of his life. She got up out of bed "Accedently" waking Soul up in the process. He whined for a while til he saw the sadden face on his beloved wife. "Oi, Maka whats with that look?"

She shot a glare at him, but then sighed again. "Nothing I'm gonna got start breakfast can you wake Levi and Annabella up?"

Soul nodded tiredly. Once Maka was out the door he smirk mischievously. Of course he would never forget a day where he can see Maka happy but he still like to get a little fun out of it. He went to his son Levi's room. He stared fondly at the tan, dirty blond-haired, crimson eyed boy. He walk over to his son closet and grabbed the very heavy box out of it. He quickly dragged it to the middle of the room. Levi hearing the noise looked up suddenly. He whimpered and rubbed his eyes; his face instantly brighten when he say his father. "Daddy!" He yell joyfully. Soul put his index finger to his lips insinuating for his son to be silent .

"Want to help me wake up your sis and then wrap this up for Mommy?" Levi nodded hurriedly at his father's words.

Once in Annabella's room, Soul lightly shook his daughter shoulder. She popped her pale head out from the blankets, her white hair was a mess and her grass green eyes were glassy. "Hey were gonna wrap Mommy's present; you want to help squirt?"

...

_Meanwhile..._

Maka was stressed. She knew she shouldnt have hope to actually get something this year. She never got much more than a card in years past. She knew this was the year Soul was either going to give up or out do him self, and it seems as if he just gave up... Much like her father. Maka shook her head with too much ridding herself of those thoughts. She finally came back to earth only to realize she had burnt the eggs. She frowned. "The bacon still good, I guess." She mumbled.

_'I wonder whats taking Soul so long..' _ Maka mind wandered. She slowly walk to the bedroom she shared with said man. No one was there. All she found was a pile of mail. she rummage through it. Soon she came across what she was looking for, a postcard from England.

_'Dear Maka,_

_ I understand that your probably not ready to forgive me, I get that. You don't have to do anything for mother's day; your half siblings kinda have that covered... I heard you and Soul have been going on more and more mission. Congrats! I hope you always remember to stay brave. Tell the kids grandma says hi.'_

Maka smiled sadly. This was not how she wanted today to go. She closed the door softly and walked to her daughter's room. Once again empty. Next to her son's room where she found her kids and husband laughing and playing with the toys on the ground. Levi and Annabella ran to their mother giving her big hugs on her legs. She smiled and sniffed. Maka looked up and caught Soul staring at her. He smirk and mouthed 'I love you' to her; Maka just rolled her eyes.

"We have a big big surprized for you Mommy!" Levi cried nodded beside her older brother. Levi was only 6 years old wear else Annabell was 3.

"Oh do you too?" Maka chuckled I cant wait to find out what it is.

Levi made a weird face before saying. "Um um well we don't know what it is... Daddy didn't tell us."

Soul had a dirt eating grin on his face when Maka looked up at him in surprise. Tears came to her eyes and Soul went to go get the gift out of the closet. "Here you go babe. I know how much you missed your old one."

Maka was confused she slowly bent down and unwrapped the newspaper off it. She was amazed to find a bookshelf and over ten new books in a cardboard box. She had left her old after they moved out apartment. "Aw thank you!" She scooped her children in arms and hug them tight. She walked over to her husband and whispered huskily in his ear. "You'll get a reward later tonight." She turned and smiled. "Now who is ready for breakfast?"


End file.
